


Diligence

by IndieOnFire



Series: Advent Writing Prompts 2015 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5379764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndieOnFire/pseuds/IndieOnFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky takes care of pre-serum!Steve when he gets sick.</p>
<p>(Written to fill an Advent writing prompt challenge.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diligence

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt was "treatment for the flu/cold" by @justablobfish on tumblr.
> 
> Enjoy!

It’s a bitterly cold and snowy night as Steve lies in his bed in the cramped and run-down apartment he shares with his mother. His body is wracked with pain and fever as he fights off yet another illness. He isn’t aware of much as he lies there, except that he’s cold and hot at the same time and each breathe is a struggle. And hands. A hand as it gently presses a cold rag to his forehead and another hand as it takes Steve’s hand and holds it firmly. With these sensations floating in his muddled mind, Steve eventually drifts off into a troubled sleep.

* * *

Bucky hardly leaves Steve’s side for the next two days. With Steve’s mom busy all day at the hospital, the responsibility of taking care of Steve falls to him since there’s no one else to do it. Bucky makes sure to bring Steve water often and diligently presses a wet cloth to his head when his fever worsens. At night, or when Steve gets especially cold, Bucky climbs into the bed next to him and uses his own body heat to warm his shivering friend.

During these times when Steve gets sick, all Bucky knows is fear and worry. Fear that this time will be the time that finally does it. Worry that this time will be the last time Steve can fight through his sickness. He’s such a little guy but Bucky swears he’s braver than grown men three times his size. Not everyone could do what he does, live with all of his physical disadvantages

For two days, Steve remains in a feverish sleep. On the rare occasion he does wake, it’s only for a fleeting moment, and only to stare about in a delirious daze, or mutter feverish nonsense, then he drifts back to sleep.

Noon on the third day finds Steve still sleeping, with Bucky in bed next to him, dozing off. He’s awakened by a soft voice.

“Bucky?” Steve rasps, still too weak to do much moving or speaking.

Bucky jolts awake. “Steve?”

“What day is it?”

This is the most lucid Steve has been since he got sick and Bucky can feel him tensing in panic. He’d been known to sleep for days at a time when he was sick like this.

“It’s December 15th,” Bucky answers. “You’re okay. I’m here.” He gently rubs Steve’s forearm, hoping to soothe him. Steve can only manage a weak nod before he falls back asleep.

* * *

 His mind foggy, filled with sleep and sickness, Steve slowly wakes and forces his eyes to open. The room is still horribly cold, but the discomfort in his head and chest has significantly lessened. His eyes fall open Bucky, sitting in a chair next to his bed and peering at him anxiously.

“Steve?” He asks. “How do you feel?”

“Better.” Steve replies, giving him a weak smile. “What day is it?”

“December 16th.” Bucky returns the smile easily.

“I’m okay.”

“You’re okay.”

“You’re here.”

“I’m here.” Bucky reaches forward and pushes a strand of hair away from Steve’s hair. He presses a warm hand to Steve’s forehead. “Your fever seems to have broken,” he remarks.

Steve nods, his eyes already starting to close again. “G’night, Buck.”

Bucky smiles softly. “Night, Steve.”


End file.
